


Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Bonne année !

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot, Spideypool - Freeform, happy new year 2016
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Peter et Wade attendent avec impatience le passage en 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Bonne année !

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS sur Wade et Peter Parker, qui réveillonnent en attendant le Nouvel An et le passage en 2016.

Wade avait invité Peter chez lui – enfin, dans sa planque préférée – pour réveillonner, en cette dernière soirée de l'année 2015. Ils faisaient le compte-rendu de cette année-là en suivant à moitié un programme télévisé légèrement stupide mais qui leur permettraient de s'exclamer « Bonne année ! » en même temps que les petits personnages qui se promenaient sur leur écran.

\- 2015 a été plutôt chargé, niveau cinéma, disait Peter. On a eu le droit à un nouvel opus d' _Avengers_...

\- Dans lequel personne n'a demandé nos services, encore une fois, marmonna Wade.

\- ... qui était relativement bien raté, d'ailleurs. Sérieusement, Bruce et Natasha, ensemble ? C'est certainement la pire blague que j'ai jamais entendue !

\- D'ailleurs, Steve et Tony n'ont toujours pas officialisé, fit le mercenaire avec un grand sourire. Je me demande bien quand est-ce qu'ils admettront qu'ils se sautent mutuellement dessus...

\- Wade !

\- Désolé, Pete.

\- Bref. On a aussi eu le droit au nouveau _Jurassic Park_...

\- Je peux pas le critiquer, celui-là, je l'ai pas encore vu.

\- T'as pas vu _Jurassic World_ ? Tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ?

\- Non, mais j'étais en mission lorsqu'il est sorti et du coup ça m'est sorti de l'esprit qu'il fallait que je le regarde.

\- Et il y a même eu le nouveau _Star Wars_ ! Celui-là, tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l'as pas vu, tu es venu avec moi au cinéma.

\- Je suis toujours dégoûté de la mort de tu-sais-qui... Un si grand personnage devrait être immortel !

\- Le film qui était vraiment cool, c'était _Ant-Man_. J'ai pas mal rigolé. Par contre, _Fant4stic_ était vraiment à chier. Je préférais encore la version précédente avec Chris Evans, même si c'était pas forcément plus brillant.

\- J'ai adoré le passage où Ant-Man se bastonne avec Falcon ! Sur le propre toit du QG des Avengers !

\- Mais ce qui arrive l'an prochain promet tout autant !

\- Eh ouais, je vais enfin avoir mon propre film solo, s'exclama Deadpool avec une joie absolument pas contenue. Si les critiques osent dire que je ne déchire pas ma race, c'est leur tête qui va se déchirer de leur cou...

\- Wade ! Tu ne vas quand même pas tuer des journalistes juste parce qu'ils disent que ton film est nul !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Premièrement, ce n'est pas bien. Deuxièmement, si tu tues des gens pendant ta tournée promotionnelle, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de tourner un second film solo.

Peter avait avancé ce second argument uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas son ami indifférent.

\- Pas de second film solo ? Bon, ben, je crois que c'est suffisant pour que je me tienne à carreau, parce que je tiens à battre ton nombre de films !

\- C'est ça, fit vaguement Spider-Man. Ensuite, reprit-il, on va me revoir puisque je serais dans le très attendu _Captain America: Civil War_ ! J'ai tellement hâte de revoir cette aventure sur grand écran !

\- Tu n'auras pas autant de succès que moi, parce que tu vas vite être éclipsé par le charisme inégalé et inégalable de Tony Stark.

\- Je m'en fiche. On pourra voir ensuite _Batman v Superman_...

\- C'te daube ? Non merci !

\- Tu ne peux pas juger un film sans l'avoir vu !

\- Bah la bande annonce ne me paraît déjà pas brillante...

\- Tant pis, j'irai au cinéma tout seul ce jour-là. _Suicide Squad_ , ça doit te tenter, par contre ?

\- Absolument, chef ! Une bonne grosse dose de super-méchants, rien de tel pour se requinquer !

\- Ensuite... qu'est-ce qu'on a... ah oui, _Dr Strange_.

\- À voir selon la bande annonce, déclara Wade.

- _Star Wars: Rogue One_ ! Celui-là est inratable !

\- Le légendaire escadron Rogue... Bien sûr qu'il faut aller le voir ! On arrêtera peut-être de déprimer à cause de la mort de tu-sais-qui dans _The Force Awakens_.

Les personnages dans la télévision stoppèrent leurs activités. Un énorme compte à rebours était désormais affiché derrière eux. Wade lâcha le pot vide de pop-corn qu'il tenait dans la main et se redressa pour compter avec eux. Peter se joignit à lui.

\- Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... BONNE ANNÉE !!!!

Le hurlement fut général. De longs applaudissements s'ensuivirent. Wade et Peter tapèrent chacun dans la main de l'autre : 2016 s'annonçait vraiment prometteuse !

**Author's Note:**

> BONNE ANNÉE !
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2016... l'année des fandoms wesh ! Avec tout ce qu'il y a de prévu, ça va être Noël tous les mois * - *


End file.
